Fate
by Luperca
Summary: Every person is born with half a tattoo. This tattoo will lead your to your soul mate, if your lucky that is. Some people go there whole lives without knowing there soul mate. It all depend on chance, or maybe what some call fate.
1. Chapter 1

I **do not own the 100 or any of the characters**

 **Prologue:**

Every person is born with half a tattoo. This tattoo will lead your to your soul mate, if your lucky that is. Some people go there whole lives without knowing there soul mate. It all depend on chance, or maybe what some call fate. This is the story of Clarke Griffin, Clarke was born on the Ark, she was born with half a circle on her forehead. That tattoo would eventually cause her a lot of trouble, but it will also one day save her life.

Let fast forward this story, 18 years to be exact. After landing on the ground Clarke and the other delinquents faced many challenges, but they hope to end that by making peace with the grounders. Lets just get this story started.

XxX

Clarke and the other delinquents have faced many challenges since landing on Earth, they hope to solve many of these problems by making peace with the grounders. As Clarke made her way down the bridge she seemed to get tunnel vision. Nothing mattered more than the blonde grounder she was slowly making her way to. When they were almost there grounder suddenly stopped, staring at her forehead, eyes wide as if it where about to kill her. Shaking her head and muttering something Clarke couldn't understand the grounder met her in the middle with wide determined eyes. "Are you Clarke?" The blonde asked, "Yes." Clarke answered quietly while holding out her hand. The blonde grounder looked at her funny, but still held out her hand and clasped there hands together, and giving it a firm squeeze.

Clarke winced at the tight grip, relaxing when Anya let go. "You want peace correct?" the blonde questioned already knowing the answer, "Yes, we do" the other blond confirmed. Anya straightened her shoulders as she said "Then you need to come with us."

 **What do you think is this story worth working on?**

 **This is my first story so please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

Silence. There was absolute silence before all hell broke loose. "Like hell she's going with you!" Fin yelled running forward. The grounder behind Anya raised there weapons and prepared to shoot. "Fin no!" yelled a voce behind them. They all turned as Raven burst thought the trees and ran to Fin. "Raven, what are you doing here?" they confused boy asks finally taking his eyes off the blonde grounder. "We fallowed you." the brown haired girl answered. "How did you know we where coming?" Clarke asked, Raven finally took her eyes off of fin to glance at Clarke, only to look away to stare at the blonde grounder next to her.

Raven gasped as tingles shot down her arm, lifting her shirt they all watched s the second half of her tattoo filled in. "Hell no, I refuse to loose you both to this grounder bitch." Fin snarled charging forward, only to have Raven run after him and put herself in front, stopping him only feet from the two blondes. A scream of pure pain, fallowed by a body jerking backwards, strait into Anya's quick arms. Jasper was aiming or Anya, but with his nervous and jerky movements he managed to hit Raven instead.

Raven landed in Anya's arms clutching her stomach where the bullet had entered. Anya looked around with wild and fierce eyes, "Find whoever did this and bring them to me!" Anya commanded to the grounders hidden in the forest. Clarke came closer to Raven, trying to see what damage had been done, only to get a dagger to the throat. "You will not touch her" Anya said shielding Ravens weakening body with her own. "I'm a doctor I just want to help." Clarke said in a calm voice, trying to defuse the situation. "Its ok Clarke can help." Raven said in a weak voice, Anya stared at Raven then reluctantly laid her on the ground.

Clarke came closer and tore her shirt where to bullet wound was. After inspecting it she said "I don't think it went through". As she prodded the wound she earned pained groans from Raven, this only seemed to put Anya more on edge. A scream could be heard behind them, the grounders came out of the woods carrying a struggling Jasper. They dragged him across the bridge, stopping a few feet from the group surrounding Raven. "We have found the boy" a random grounder said in a deep voice. Anya stared at him with murderous eyes. "Tie him up. I will deal with him later." Anya commanded. As they took away a screaming Jasper they focused back on Raven. Clarke shook her head "I cant do anything out here." she said in a regretful voice.

Anya then stood with a sweating Raven in her arms. "You will come with us, we have supplies and you will treat her there" Anya said in a firm voice. Fin stepped forward "Well then i'm coming to" not willing to leave Clarke or Raven. "Yea, I want to come with you guys" Octavia said coming to stand by Fin. Anya growled "We are wasting time." as she turned and walked toward her horse, but make no move to stop the extra people walking behind her. As she mounted her horse with Raven still carefully in her arms she said to Clarke "When we get to camp you will treat raven." and then looking into Clarkes eyes "Then you meet heda."

 **And that was chapter two :)**

 **please tell me what you think reviews are always appreciated**

 **Who do you think Octavia should be with? Lincoln or someone else**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

The ride to the grounder camp seemed long, or maybe it was just because the sky people had to walk. But when they did get there they were met with unwelcome faces and weapons. Only when Anya said something in their language did the grounders reluctantly let them through, but they never lowered their weapons. Whispers could be heard as they all noticed Clarke. Anya dismounted her horse being careful not to hurt Raven, after she was on the ground she turned to Clarke and said "I will take you to the healer, but the others will have to stay out here." Clarke nodded fallowing Anya to the healers tent.

Entering the tent she looked around at all he unknown plants and liquids. "This is Nyko." Anya introduced a the large man standing inside the tent "He will help you with anything you need." Clarke nodded her head at the hulking man in front of her and received a respectful nod in return. Anya set Raven down on the table in the middle of the tent, turning to Nyko she said something in their language that made his eyebrows shoot up in surprise. Looking from Clarke to Raven Nyko said something back, turning to get a few potions off the shelf behind him and setting them on the table.

Screams could be heard throughout the camp for so long they had lost time. "This is ridiculous there going to kill her" Fin said pacing outside of the tent. "It takes as long as it takes Fin. Clarke wouldn't let Raven die." Bellamy said in a calm voice. His arm was wrapped around Octavia as if he was trying to shield her from the grounders. They screams died down not long later and Clarke walked out of the tent. "Well, how is she?" Fin demanded stepping a little to close to Clarke. The grounders guarding the tent raised their weapons and pointed them toward Fin.

"What the hell" Fin yelped jumping back to avoid being stabbed. The grounders yelled something and Anya came running out of the tent. she walked up to stand next to Clarke and said "You shouldn't do that, our people are very protective of out own, even if she is sky girl she is still important to our heda." Fin shook hid head in frustration "I just want to know how Raven is." Anya narrowed her eyes "Raven is none of your concern she is mine.". "Raven is not yours, she is not a pet for you to play with and throw away." Fin said through clenched teeth

"You fool Raven is my chosen, my soul mate she is no pet she is my equal. I could never hurt her because it would hurt me." Anya said with her hand on her dagger, ready to kill the foolish boy if he insulted her again. Clarke stepped between the two with hands held out "Everybody calm down this is just a huge misunderstanding." she said looking between the two. She turned to fin and said "Raven is alive, but their were compilations with the surgery. The bullet came very close to the spinal cord and we wont know the extent of the damage until she wakes." as she said this she could see Anya shake her head out of the corner of her eye, frustrated and angry that she couldn't protect her chosen.

"Well when will she wake up?" Octavia asked wanting answers. Clarke looked at her friend and said "Its up to her could be hours or maybe days, but I don't she will be out for very long." she finished trying to assure her friends that Raven will be ok. "When can I see her?" Fin asked impatiently. Anya stepped forward with fire in her eyes and said "No, you are not welcome to see her." Fin turned to glare her "You are not going to stop me you grounder bitch." her hissed jumping on Anya trying to punch her. Anya reflected his hits and punched him in the face, breaking his nose.

Clarke ran over and pulled Anya off of Fin, allowing him to stand but with blurry tear filled eyes he couldn't tell who was who. Pulling back his arm he punched Clarke in the face, she fell to the ground holding her chin where a bruise was already forming. The sky people watched a group of grounders swarmed Fin holding down the struggling boy. As Fin struggled Anya said "Tie him up with he other sky boy, we will let heda deal with him later." Anya said with a smirk. After picking herself up Anya turned to Clarke and said "It is time for you to meet our heda."

Thoughts?

Who should Octavia's chosen be? Lincoln or maybe Indra?

I tried to make this chapter a little longer


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Anya then walked past Clarke and over to black women Clarke had not noticed until now. "Indra I need you to watch these two while I take Clarke to the commander." Indra glared at Anya as she grumbled under he breath. Looking from Bellamy to Octavia, who was still in his arms. Her eyes widened as she took in the rebellious looking beauty in front of her. Her face started to tingle where her tattoo was located, across from her she watches as Octavia gasped and touched the side of her face.

Bellamy looked from his sister to the women in front of him with confused eyes. After understanding what had happened his eyes widened and he glared at Indra, wrapping his arm tighter around Octavia's shoulder. Anya looked from Indra, to Bellamy, to Octavia who was still holding her face with wide eyes. She snickered under her breath "Good luck with that." she said before sauntering away, she could feel Indra's burning glare on her back as she left.

After finishing her conversation with Indra she walked back over to Clarke. "What happened?" Clarke asked with a confused expression. With a small mischievous smile Anya said "Indra has found her chosen." Clarke looked over at the small group. Octavia had finally come out of her shocked state and now was staring at Indra with a dreamy expression. Bellamy and Indra where having a stare down, unaware of anything else around them. Clarke chuckled "I'm going to guess that it definitely wasn't Bellamy."

They continued to stare at the funny scene in front of them, only to stop when Anya remembered why she came over here. Anya looked at Clarke and said "We must go now, heda is expecting us." Clarke gulped and nodded her head. Anya led her to the one of the largest tents in the camp. The tent was guarded by many grounders, most of which gave them nods as thy passed.

When they where almost to the front of the tent they where stopped by a large and fierce looking grounder. He looked at Clarke and said wit a growl "So much as look at her wrong and I will slit your throat." . Anya stood in front of Clarke "Know your place. Do you realize who you just threatened." she hissed. The man glanced back at Clarke, his eyes widened when he realized his mistake. Anya looked smug as she said "That's what I thought." He scowled and stepped out of the way.

Anya stopped when they got to the front of the large ten, turning to Clarke she said "I will go no further.". Clarke's eyes widened in panic "What why?" she said in obvious panic. Anya looked at Clarke with calm eyes "It is your presence she requested not mine." she said simply before turning and walking away, no doubt back to Raven.

Clarke gave a shaky breath before slowly entering the tent. There sat the most beautiful women she had ever seen with beautiful sun kissed skin and forest green eyes that stared into her soul. Clarke gasped as she felt the tingle on her forehead, exactly where her tattoo was. The women stood up walking off her thrown to stand in front of Clarke.

She looked at Clarke with soft eyes that held a disturbing amount of haunting. All Clarke wanted to do was take the girl into her arms and shield her from the pain she felt. "Hello Clarke." she said with the twitch of her lips. Clarke swears she's in heaven, never in her life has she heard a more beautiful voice. She just smiles knowingly and finishes "My name is Lexa."

 **Reviews please**

 **I decided to use Indra for this fic. While I do love Lincoln I felt there weren't enough Octavia/Indra story's out there.**

 **I have a poll up about what fic to do next so please vote :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I have decided I WILL be continuing this story. I don't know when because I am going through the dreaded writers block, but I promise I will be back to this story :)**


End file.
